Stink Bomb/Quotes
Stink Bomb/Quotes Trent: "Aww, that stinks like your mom!" Trent: "Who cut the cheese?" Troy: "I-need-shower!" Troy: "I must have farted....or something!" Tom: "Aww, who ripped that cheeser?" Tom: "Aww, why don't you just say it? You think I stink, right?" Ethan: "Wahh, what IS that?" Ethan: "This is a ninja tactic, aww man." Davis: "Ohh, ack...cough!-cough!" Davis: "Uggh, oh, that smell is just WRONG!" Wade: "Oh, hahaha, stink bombs ROCK!" Wade: "Eww man, I'm gonna blow chunks!" Fatty: "Uggh, that stinks worse than me!" Melvin: "Oh God! I think I'm gonna puke!" Melvin: "Sweet Christmas, that stinks!" Cornelius: "Quick! Evacuate the area! Someone's unleashed the putrid stench of HELL!" Cornelius: "aww, that smells bad!" Peanut: "Smells like the boy's locker room after basketball!" Peanut: "Who blew up a jock strap, blah!" Lefty: "Blah, wahh!" Ricky: "Oh man, did Lefty let one rip or what?" Ricky: "Oh God, that's worse than Edna's breath!" Hal: "Oh man, that stinks!" Hal: "That smells like old people and whale's(?) butt-hole!" Vance: "come on man, hold it in!" Damon: "Oh...disgusting...it smells like a hot tub full of jockstraps and baby diapers." Dan: "Who grunted? Hahaha!" Casey: "I think I'm gonna wretch!" Gordon: "I'm gonna puke, ble-blah!" Ray: "I think it's burning my nose hairs!" Trevor: "cough, cough!, that is BAD!" Lance: "Aww...who died in here? GOD!..." Bob - *Cough* Aw man...it smells like Ted's jockstrap...not that I've smelt it before, because I haven't. Dan - Hahahahaha...dude, did you fart? Hahahahaha. Derby - *Cough* Come on...who did it? GROW UP! Sheesh... Wade - Hahahahaha, STINK BOMBS ROCK! Wade - Pheewww, man, I'm gonna spray chunks! Nasty!...Hahahahaha. Watts - *Cough* I recognize that *cough* compound... Watts - *Cough* Benzyl...Bromide *Cough* Ivan - Aww, who squeezed the weasel? Theo - Damn...stinks...stinky!! Friggin' REEKS!! Luis - Dude...that smells like Juri's armpits or something... Karl - What a vile smell...WHERE'S IT COMING FROM?!! Max - Disgusting...but...effective. Maria - Whoooo...who squeezed the cheddar? McInnis - Whhooooooweeee that's some thick stench! Mihailovich - Ooohhhhh my poor nose. Mr. Oh - Oh, dis' smells worse than a dumpster. Mr. Oh - *Cough* Who is eating durian? Gary - Geez, Jimmy, you stink! Gary - Ugh! Take a bath, Jimmy! Pete - Ow, Jimmy...you stink! Moratti - That smell *Cough* Oh boy! *Cough* What is it?! Edna - Whatever that smell is...it's giving me some recipe ideas. Edna - Mmm...what is that appetizing scent? Galloway - It's just like a trench in...*Cough* Flander's Field. Galloway - What a *Cough* ghastly smell. Jerry - Did you know that stink bombs only work in the Northern Hemisphere? Hattrick - Aww, awww...it's an old factory assault! Burton - That's revolting! Call the police! Bryce - Take a bath you blue collar dirtballs! Bubas - Ahhh, another accident? That's the third time today! No wonder the family left me... Algernon: - I think I might get…! *cough* Asthma! *coughing and gagging* - I think I’m gonna- *cough/gag* puke! Beatrice: Stink bomb must be one of the most underestimated weapons! Ugh. Bucky: - *coughing * Ew, gross! Oh man! - That is nasty! *coughing* Worse than grandma’s feet! Donald: - Chemical warfare is illegal! - That really stinks. Earnest: - *coughs* What compound *cough* is that?! - I think I made that! Ironic, isn’t it? *coughs* Fatty: Who found my cologne? Melvin: Oh god! I think I’m gonna puke! Thad: - *coughing and gagging* Disgusting! - *coughing and gagging* This smell is too much! Russell: - *coughs* My nose! My nose! - No smell good! *coughs* Bif: - Ugh, smells like a zombie abortion in here! - I gotta get out of here! Bryce: Filthy stinking indigents with their stinking filth! Chad: - Smells like *coughs* poor people. - Ugh. What is this? Cow cutter? Get me out of here! Gord: - Aw, what an awful stench! - Oh my! It smells like… like poor people! Derby: *coughing* That is absolutely revolting! *coughs* Justin: - *coughing* - That stinks like *cough* greaser. Parker: - That smells horrible! - What *coughs* is that?! *coughs* Pinky: I think I might get sick. Tad: - Ugh, little baby smell! - It’s too much! Johnny: - Oh man! *coughs* - *cough* Whoa! *cough* That reeks! Lefty: What a *cough* reek! Lola: That reeks! Lucky: - This is horrible! Ugh! - *coughing* Who the hell would do this?! Norton: - *coughs* What’s that smell? *coughs* - *coughs* I gotta get out of here! *coughs* Vance: *coughs* Aw, that’s brutal! *coughs* Bo: - Oooh! What is that stench?! - *gagging* I gotta get out of here! *gags* Casey: - Oh man, that stinks! - I think I’m gonna retch! Damon: Who the hell did this? Dan: Hahahaha, who grunted? Hahaha. Juri: - *coughs* That smells like *coughs* nerd! - What a hideous *coughs* smell! Kirby: - Oh man, who laid one?! - What is that?! Ugh! Luis: - *coughs* Man that *coughs* that stinks. - Dude, that smells like Juri’s armpits or something. Mandy: *coughing* Oh my god! *coughs* Ted: - P.U.! Flag on the play! - Personal foul; B.O., 15 yards! Angie: *coughs* Yuck! Christy: *coughs* This is so much worse than I heard. Constantinos: - I hate stink bombs! - That’s not funny, it just smells! Eunice: Ugh, what is that smell?! Gloria: The musky odor of stink fills the air! Gordon: - This is disgusting! Who let that rip?! Oh man! - I’m gonna puke! *gag* Ivan: Toxic! Ugh! Karen: *coughing* Lance: (in disgust) Aw…! Aw…! *cough* Aw! Melody: - I never get used to the smell! - I have to get out of here! Pedro: - *cough* Oh mama, it smells! - *cough* I’m scared! *cough* Pete: Very mature. Stink bombs… Ray: - I think I’m going to throw up! - I think it’s burning my nose hairs! Sheldon: - *cough* I think I might throw up! *coughs and gags* - Ugh, it really stinks! Trevor: - *cough* Oh, that is bad! - *coughs* It’s making my eyes water! Clint: - *cough* Dude! That is not right! - Ewww, who let the dogs out?! Duncan: - *cough* This smells! - I’m gonna hurl! Edgar: - Ugh! *coughing* Ugh… - Ugh, that’s rotten! Gurney: - *cough* Oh no! *cough* - Ugh, I have like, three dates tonight! Jerry: That is a seriously bad smell! Leon: - *cough* That’s rotten! - That’s *cough* awful! Omar - *cough* Someone lit my puke on fire! - *cough* Flaming sewage! Otto: - Aw, that stinks! - That’s rotten! Zoe: That’s *cough* rancid!